


París

by Saripondi_03



Series: One-shots Ragoney [2]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Despertar, Disney, M/M, Paris - Freeform, se aman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saripondi_03/pseuds/Saripondi_03
Summary: Agoney se despierta en París muy bien acompañado y hoy les espera un día muy entretenido.





	París

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Para empezar deciros que sigo siendo pésima para poner tags y descripciones. Un desastre, si soy. Y nada, que son novios, que se aman, pero eso ya lo sabéis. Así que espero que os guste esto, no es muy largo, pero bueno, lo escribí con todo mi amor :) Y espero que algún día se vayan juntos a Disney, porque la esperanza de que se sigan en twitter ya la perdí. Un besazo! <3

La luz que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación de aquel hotel parisino provocó que Agoney, que ya llevaba unos minutos despierto, abriese los ojos lentamente. Por la claridad de la estancia adivinó que el sol estaba más o menos en el cenit y no le importó haber desperdiciado media jornada, pues hoy era un día especial y nada le apetecía más que pasar la mañana en la cama.

 

De pronto, algo le rozó el pie, haciendo que el canario recordase que no estaba solo en aquella cama.

 

Sonrió mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo de Raoul, el cual aún continuaba dormido.

 

Descansaba de costado, con una mano bajo la cabeza y la otra sobre el colchón. Las sábanas le cubrían el cuerpo hasta la cintura, pero por lo que pudo adivinar, tenía una pierna más flexionada que la otra. Supuso que el pie de la pierna más estirada era el que le estaba rozando.

 

Lo observó por un momento, al menos todo lo que las sábanas le permitían observar. Desde la cabellera rubia hasta la mitad del estómago, medio metro de piel blanca recubierta por algunos lunares que Agoney se paró a mirar, dándose cuenta de que los reconocía a la perfección de las veces que los había besado. Su favorito, sin contar el que se encontraba sobre el labio superior, era uno que tenía bajo la clavícula. Alzó una mano y lo acarició con el pulgar antes de empezar a subirla, pasando los dedos por la marcada clavícula, acariciándole el cuello, pellizcándole la mandíbula, hasta acabar posando la mano en su mejilla. La mantuvo ahí unos segundos, trazando círculos con el pulgar, antes de volver a dejarla sobre el colchón.

 

Raoul no reaccionó ante las caricias que su novio le proporcionaba, cosa que el moreno agradeció, pues quería seguir observando su rostro dormido. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, permitiendo el paso del aire, y la punta de la nariz algo roja por el catarro que había cogido unos días antes. Sabía que no debería haber dormido desnudo, pero a ambos les había dado demasiada pereza ponerse el pijama después de la noche que habían pasado. Se acercó un poco a su cuerpo, pues sabía que irradiaba calor y aunque supuso que no le serviría de nada, quería proporcionarle un poco de calor al catalán. Ya más cerca, se fijó en sus párpados relajados y en el pelo despeinado que le caía sobre la frente. El conjunto de todos sus rasgos hacían de su cara la más perfecta que había visto en su vida, y poco le importaba que la gente le dijese que él era la persona más guapa de España, pues sabía que ese puesto lo ocupaba la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

 

El chico se revolvió un poco, y a continuación emitió un leve estornudo causado por el frío seguido de un leve gruñido, provocando que al canario se le hinchara el pecho de amor. Sabía que eso era muy moñas y tonto incluso para él, pero es que ese tipo de cosas le producían una ternura que no era normal, quizás porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

 

No pudo evitar pasarle un brazo por la cintura y pegarse del todo a él, sintiendo de golpe la frialdad de su cuerpo, a la que no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse. Como pudo, abrazó su cintura también con el otro brazo. El catalán apretó los parpados durante un segundo, y cuando soltó otro gruñido, esta vez más agudo, Agoney supo que se estaba despertando.

 

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue sonreír, una sonrisa leve que transmitía paz y que al canario se le contagió enseguida. Lo segundo fue estirar el brazo cuya mano descansaba bajo su cabeza, pasándolo por debajo del cuello del moreno. La otra mano, algo atrapada bajo el cuerpo de su acompañante, se fue a posar sobre su hombro antes de acabar en su mejilla, acariciándole la barba.

 

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos. Raoul se relamió los labios antes de abrir la boca.

 

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo con la voz ronca.

 

La sonrisa de Agoney se ensanchó más y no pudo evitar inclinarse para besar suavemente sus labios.

 

-Muchas gracias, amor –respondió en un susurro.

 

El catalán cerró los ojos de nuevo y sacó la mano de su mejilla para dejarla en su pecho. Soltó todo el aire que tenía por la nariz y ensanchó su sonrisa.

 

-¿Preparado para ir a Disney? –dijo mientras abría los ojos para ver como los de su novio se iluminaban.

 

Por supuesto que estaba preparado. La noche anterior, nada más llegar a Paris, se había dormido pensando que después de pasar un día entero deambulando por la capital francesa podría por fin volver al parque temático después de casi dos años. No, él no era el fan número uno de Disney, no se había visto la gran parte de las películas, pero se moría de ganas por disfrutar de ese maravillosos sitio, tanto montando en atracciones como admirando las construcciones, con la persona más importante de su vida. Y si, también quería una foto con Mickey Mouse.

 

Agoney hizo rozar sus narices antes de dejar un suave beso en la contraria.

 

-Por supuesto –respondió, con un tono que desprendía pura ilusión.

 

Raoul movió la mano de nuevo, esta vez de su pecho al pelo, donde jugó con sus suaves rizos.

 

-Vamos a levantarnos –empezó, narrando los planes que tenían preparados-, vamos a desayunar… -se calló de pronto, cesando los movimientos en el pelo ajeno. Hizo un ademán de darse la vuelta, pero al final solo miró al canario con duda- ¿Qué hora es? Bueno –dijo directamente, sin dejarle tiempo a responderle que no lo sabía y retomando las caricias-, da igual. Vamos a desayunar a no ser que sea la 1 del mediodía –dijo con una leve risa-, vamos a coger las cosas, a viajar hasta Disneyland, a dejar todo en el hotel de allí y a pasar una tarde y un día maravillosos.

 

Agoney asintió con la cabeza, feliz. Se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez para dejar un beso en su frente. Al separarse, vio que Raoul había cerrado un poco los ojos.

 

-Muchas gracias, Raoul –dijo, tres palabras cargadas con muchísimo cariño.

 

-Todo por ti –respondió este, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

 

Esta vez fue él quien se inclinó para besar al contrario.

 

El beso no duró mucho, y cuando se separó enterró la cara en su cuello. Poco les importaba la hora y los planes, pues cuando ambos cerraron los ojos de nuevo, abrazados, solo querían seguir así toda la vida. Juntos. Amándose.


End file.
